Mega Man Issue 3 (Archie Comics)
: Previous Issue: Mega Man #2 ←— : —→ Next Issue: Mega Man #4 Mega Man #3 is the third issue in the Mega Man comic book series by Archie Comics, released on July 6th, 2011. Publisher's Summary Dr. Wily is trying to take over the world with his stolen Robot Masters, but he didn't count on Mega Man! The young hero is tearing through the would-be world- conquering robots - but is the power going to his head? Story [[Mega Man 1: Let the Games Begin!|''Let the Games Begin!]] - Part Three: Power Get! Mega Man takes on Elec Man, who has based himself in a power plant and is routing electricity to metal areas as traps, which Mega Man avoids. As Elec Man is talking with Dr. Wily, Mega Man appears and disrupts the call before defeating him with a Rolling Cutter and obtaining Elec Man's Thunder Beam. Dr. Wily tells his drones to recover Elec Man and be on standby to recover the bodies of the remaining Robot Masters if they are defeated. In his assault against Ice Man, Mega Man is more aggressive, and even more so against Fire Man. Dr. Light has been working on a new weapon and, with the defeat of Fire Man, quickly teleports Rock home and traps him in a box of magnetic waves. Mega Man accuses Dr. Light of betraying him and tries to break free of the box with every weapon he has while Dr. Light watches silently. When he becomes tired, he notices that Roll is watching. She begins to cry and runs from the room, leaving him feeling guilty. Mega Man tells Dr. Light that he wants all of his weapons taken away after the battle is over, including the Mega Buster, as they made him as evil as Wily. Dr. Light says he isn't evil, but a little robot boy given to much power while carrying the fate of the world in his shoulders. Although Dr. Light created Rock with a human-like appearance, his feelings are his own, and a childish tantrum is hardly the same as evil. Light asks Rock if he still wants to stop Wily and save everyone, and that he will need the weapons he fought to obtain, also giving him a new weapon, the Magnet Beam. Rock apologizes to Light and Roll, and while he recharges energy with a Energy Tank, Dr. Light analyzes the data obtained by Mega Man and discovers the location of Dr. Wily's hideout, the factory used to create Rock and the Robot Masters. Mega Man teleports to Wily's fortress for the final battle. Short Circuits Mega Man apologizes to Roll for losing control earlier, but Roll admits she couldn't imagine how she'd react with such power. Mega Man tries to imagine it herself and day-dreams Roll using Fire Storm as the "ultimate cleanser". Appearances Characters *Dr. Wily *Elec Man *Mega Man *Dr. Light *Roll *Pepes (First appearances) *Ice Man *Changkeys (First appearances) *Screw Drivers (First appearances) *Fire Man *Proto Man (Vision, cameo) *Big Eyes *Guts Man *Cut Man *Bomb Man Special Weapons *Rolling Cutter (First appearance) *Thunder Beam *Ice Slasher (First appearance) *Fire Storm *Hyper Bomb *Super Arm Locations *Power Plant (First appearance) *Light Labs *Water Treatment Plant (First appearance) *Waste Disposal Plant (First appearance) *Wily Castle Trivia *Dr. Light's speech was based on the chorus' lyrics for the song ''The Message From Dr. Light by The Megas. Gallery Cover art MegaManArchieC003V.jpg|Villain Variant cover by Ben Bates MegaManArchieC003VTextless.jpg|Villain Variant cover art by Ben Bates Preview MegaManArchieC003-1.jpg|Page #1 MegaManArchieC003-2.jpg|Page #2 MegaManArchieC003-3.jpg|Page #3 MegaManArchieC003-4.jpg|Page #4 MegaManArchieC003-5.jpg|Page #5 Miscellaneous MegaMan3Page1Raw.jpeg|Page one, raw. MegaMan3Page4Raw.jpeg|Page four, raw. MegaMan3Page7Raw.jpeg|Page seven, raw. MegaMan3Page15Raw.jpeg|Page fifteen, raw. MegaMan3Page22Raw.jpeg|Page twenty two, raw. See Also *Mega Man Volume 1 - Let the Games Begin! Category:Archie Comics issues